se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Álvaro Uribe/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Horst Köhler.jpg| El presidente alemán Horst Koehler (izqu.) y el presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe Vélez. DW Álvaro Uribe - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Uribe y Schröder, tras su reunión en la capital alemana. Foto: AP Álvaro Uribe - Angela Merkel.jpg| La Canciller de Alemania, Angela Merkel, saluda al Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez, durante la Cumbre sobre Cambio Climático que concluye este viernes en Copenhague (Dinamarca). Foto: Presidencia - SP Francia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Jacques Chirac.jpg| De "muy positiva y muy grata" calificó Uribe Vélez su reunión con Jacques Chirac. BBC Álvaro Uribe - Nicolas Sarkoz.jpg| Los presidentes Nicolas Sarkozy, de Francia, y Álvaro Uribe, de Colombia. (AP) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El Presidente Uribe visitó en la Ciudad del Vaticano al Papa Juan Pablo Segundo. Ese día el Sumo Pontífice nombró al Jefe de Estado colombiano como “il messaggeri (el mensajero) de los buenos deseos del Santo Padre para nuestro país. A esta hora, Colombia ora por la salud del Papa. Foto: Reuters Álvaro Uribe - Benedicto XVI.jpg| Encuentro. Durante su reunión privada, que duró 30 minutos, el Papa y el Presidente intercambiaron regalos. Después, Uribe se encontró con Silvio Berlusconi. Ap / El país Álvaro Uribe - Francisco.jpg| Foto: Archivo particular. El expresidente tuvo una audiencia privada con el Papa Francisco. España * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En fotos: Uribe y el Rey Juan Carlos. Noticias24 Álvaro Uribe - Felipe VI.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe y el Príncipe Felipe de Borbón se saludan poco después de que el heredero de la Corona Española llegara este miércoles a la Casa de Nariño para una entrevista con el Mandatario de Colombia. Foto: César Carrión - SP - Presidencia de la República Álvaro Uribe - Felipe González.jpg| Felipe González, ex presidente del gobierno español, dialoga con el Presidente de la República, Álvaro Uribe Vélez. Foto: César Carrión SP - Presidencia de la República Álvaro Uribe - José María Aznar.jpg| José María Aznar y Álvaro Uribe en una imagen de archivo Gtres Álvaro Uribe - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero (i) saluda al presidente colombiano, Álvaro Uribe, antes de la entrevista que ambos mandatarios han mantenido en el Palacio de La Moncloa. (EFE/JuanJo Martín) Álvaro Uribe - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del opositor Partido Popular en España, Mariano Rajoy y su homólogo colombiano Álvaro Uribe, se reúne hoy, viernes 19 de marzo de 2010. AFP PHOTO/Cesar Carrion/PRESIDENCIA Italia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con il Sig. Alvaro Uribe, Presidente della Repubblica di Colombia. Foto: Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Oficial Álvaro Uribe - Romano Prodi.jpg| Álvaro Uribe Vélez, President of Colombia, met Romano Prodi, President of the EC, Pascal Lamy. INFO PRESS. European Commission Álvaro Uribe - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Colombian president in Rome AP Archive Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| Finland's President Tarja Halonen and Colombia's President Alvaro Uribe attend the closing session of the Sixth Summit of Heads of State and Government of the European Union-Latin America and the Caribbean on May 18, 2010 in Madrid. European and Latin America heads of states will meet in Madrid from 17 to 19 May, 2010 during an EU-LAC summit organized during the Spanish rotating presidency of the EU. Getty Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| President Alvaro Uribe of Colombia and Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen talk together during the official photo session of the European Union-Latin America and Caribbean Summit (EU-Latam) in Lima, May 16, 2008. REUTERS/Henry Romero (PERU). By Henry Romero / REUTERS Reino Unido * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Tony Blair.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Alvaro Uribe (d), saluda al ex primer ministro de Inglaterra Tony Blair (i) el 13 de enero de 2009, durante una reunión que mantuvieron en la residencia de la embajadora colombiana en Washington DC (EEUU), Carolina Barco. Ambos dignatarios discutieron asuntos de política internacional, seguridad en Oriente Medio, los avances de Colombia y los retos que el país enfrenta. EFE Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| PRESIDENTS BILL CLINTON, ÁLVARO URIBE & ALEKSANDER KWAŚNIEWSKI. Photo: Concordia Álvaro Uribe - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| El Presidente de la República, Álvaro Uribe Vélez, sostuvo este miércoles una reunión bilateral con su homólogo de Polonia, Lech Kaczyński, en el marco de la Asamblea de las Naciones unidas, que se celebra en Nueva York. Foto: Miguel Ángel Solano - SP Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Sin imagen.jpg| Russian President Dmitry Medvedev, Haiti's President Rene Preval, Colombia's President Alvaro Uribe; L-R in upper row: EU President Herman van Rompuy,Britain's Prime Minister David Cameron, Jamaica's Prime Minister Bruce Golding, Nigeria's President Goodluck Jonathan, are seen during a group photo session of G8 and outreach countries leaders at the G8 Summit on June 25, 2010 in Huntsville, Ontario, Canada. Álvaro Uribe - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez dialoga informalmente con el Primer Ministro de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, al término de la cena de instalación del Foro Económico Mundial, en Davos (Suiza). Foto: Presidencia - SP Fuentes Categoría:Álvaro Uribe